Forget Me Not
by Defying-Gravity-Girl
Summary: Before the story gets exciting, I took this chance to introduce my new character. Still: What if Bella's trip to Italy ended up i nthe Vulturri erasing her memory of Forks, and thus Edward?What can he do to make her luv him? Who will help him do it?
1. New Girl

**Forget Me Not**

Edward and I had just become friends when I noticed a new stalker following me around and in my classes. I mean, she didn't openly show that she was a stalker, like Mike, but it was noticeable. I decided that confronting Edward was the best way to go.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" I asked, wide eyed.

"Well of course I've noticed," he said, giving me a small smirk. "But I've also noticed that you have a rather large entourage as it is, and she's probably the least of your worries. Perhaps you should talk to her." I sighed at the thoughtIwas too much of a coward to confront her.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Come now, Amelia's not that bad."

"Amelia?"

"Yes, Amelia Rickets."

"Oh." I thought a little longer about the dread of confronting her. "Do I have to?" I repeated. Edward just raised an eyebrow, and somehow that managed to persuade me. "Fine, I'll do it, but I won't like it." And so it was decided. Tomorrow morning, I would confront Amelia Rickets.

The next time I spotted Amelia was while I headed into Government. Edward grinned and nudged me forward. I scowled back at him, looked forward, took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Hi, Amelia." I said. I cursed myself mentally for how quiet my voice was. Surely she wouldn't be able to hear it. But she did, spinning around so fast that her dark orange hair flailed around her face, looking as if it might rip from its ponytail holder. When she saw it was me, her face morphed into a conservative mask. She gave me a wary smile before she responded.

"How'd you know my name?"

"Oh, I uh, Edward." Was all I could manage to say. She chuckled a bit and her face relaxed.

"He knows everything, doesn't he?"

"I guess it does seem like that. Oh, I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella. I'm- as you've already learned- Amelia Rickets."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She nodded. I'll admit that it was nice meeting someone who seemed really genuine, not like some of the other ditzes I'd met. I think my favorite part about her was her not-so-girly appearance. She wore a button down white long-sleeved starch shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbow. Her jeans were black and simply jeans instead of designed and bell-bottom, and frilly and all. She wore some simple natural lipstick that wasn't the least bit gawky. This girl clearly was not one to belong to a click. She was unique and I loved it.

"So, are you going to go in or just stand here and get soaked to the bone?" she asked with a small giggle. She was holding the door open for me and I wondered how long she had been doing so.

"Oh, sorry." I murmured as I blushed candy apple red. She chuckled again, a warm, hardy sound.

"It's all right, Bella. Oh, and by the way, call me Amy. Amelia is so formal!" she scoffed. Amy Rickets,one in a million.

That day at lunch I decided it was time to finally get to know Amy. We invited her to join us for lunch at our table.

"So…" I began, "where are you from? You know: where do you live?" Amy kind of rolled her eyes and grunted.

"Where I live and where I'm from are two totally different things!" I raised my eyebrow in utter confusion. "Well you see I'm from La Push." She continued as she shoved a large piece of pizza into her mouth. I almost gasped at the news. What a shock!

"But you don't look like…"

Amy immediately responded as if trying to make amends for such a shocking statement.

"Mo, mo, mo!" she said, forcing down her pizza. "You've got to understand, my mother lives there with the man the remarried to."

"Oh," well that explained a lot, "Well then what's his name? I might know him." Amy just shrugged.

"Eh, I don't know," this time I really did gasp.

"You don't know? How do you not know your step-father's name?"

"Simple," she said, taking a drink of her soda and shrugging, "I don't live with them. I moved out.

"Oh, really? How'd the guy take your whole hating him so much you moved?" she chuckled.

"Really well, actually. He bought me the house I live in now!" She began to crack up.


	2. The Only One Who Knows

Amy's POV

About 9:00 that night, as I was preparing myself some tea in my pajamas, I heard a knock on my front door. I knew exactly who it was. I put down my tea and slowly approached the door.

"Hello, Eddy," I said as I cautiously opened the door. He stood there leaning against the door frame with a dark expression. I noted that his eyes were a few shades darker than the butterscotch that they had been earlier that day. He strode into the room without saying a word.

"Come on in," I said sarcastically. He glared at me with ice cold eyes.

"How did you know?" he asked firmly. I merely shrugged and took a sip of tea.

"Like I said, I can read people." He squinted so his beautiful eyes resembled those of a cat.

"What are you?" he craned his neck out so he was a mere few inches from my face.

"It's simple: I'm human." I answered dryly. He squinted once more so his eyes were barely visible through the slits of his eyelids.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really" I said pushing him back with my hand, "Now get off of my case." He relaxed a little, but kept his eyes, which were now fully open, on me. I made a kind of coughing noise. "It's not like you're that discrete about it. Always alerting Bella that you're dangerous and all." I crossed over to the sink to start washing up, and to find something to give me an excuse to not meet his gaze. He made a noise similar to a growl.

"I'm trying to protect her!"

"Cool your jets, Hothead."

"Excuse me?" he roared stepping towards me. I quickly spun around to face him, for his face was now only a few centimeters away. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could, his expression changed yet again to a suspicious smirk like expression.

"You know, you do seem rather calm, considering the situation." I raised an eyebrow and responded,

"What situation?"

"You're stuck in your own home with a vicious vampire who's secret you just exposed." He chuckled, though my own expression went blank. "Why aren't you scared?"

"Because," I said flatly, "I trust you, Eddy. Plus, I'm not going to tell anyone about you. Why should I?" I turned back to the sink, once again trying to avoid his gaze. "There's only one person that I believe should know what you are." My voice was casual and in a matter of fact way I asked "So, when are you going to tell her?"


	3. Forget Me Not

Edward's POV

(New Moon- Vultur—place)

Aro's expression became cold. His eyes locked on me and he pointed to a slim but tall boy and made gesture calling him over. The boy obediently walked over and bowed his head. Aro whispered something inaudible to him, though I knew it was not good news for us. I felt Bella tremble beside me. I squeezed her tighter and rubbed her arm lightly. Finally, Aro spoke.

"Edward," his voice was cold for the first time and he took a deep breath before he continued. "Edward, I know that you…well you think… Edward I know you care for this _human_ greatly, but you see… the rules." No! He could not lay a finger on my Bella, no matter what the rules were.

"No!" I roared, "What do you suspect you're going to do to follow these rules? What are you supposed to do? Erase her memories of…" I gasped, "No!" Aro was slowly nodding his head with a solemn face.

"I'm truly sorry, Edward. She won't feel a thing I promise." I began fuming with rage. Bella's trembling was uncontrollable, now.

"Edward," she whispered trying desperately to hide the fear in her voice, I could tell, "What's going on? What are they saying they'll do?" I took a deep calming breath.

"Bella," I turned to face her, "Because of what you know, they, well, they need to erase your memory."

"Of what?" she asked, her voice trembling in sinct with her body.

"Of me, my family, everything. The rules won't permit your knowing of our kind." I cast a quick glance in Aro's direction; his face had not yet changed form the grave expression he wore. I kissed Bella lightly on the forehead, then her hair, and then I moved down to her ear and softly whispered,

"No matter what happens, I will never stop loving you. That, I know, you will always remember, no matter what." I looked down at her terrified face and noticed small tears running down her delicate face, she was making this far harder than it already was. Then I kissed her lips. I kissed her harder than I ever had before, more passionate than ever before, more loving than ever before. Then it was over, and the boy's cold hands were plying us apart.

"Edward!" Bella screeched, desperately trying to hold on, but she didn't stand a chance. I was only linked to her by her frail fingertips when the boy pressed his palms to her temples. She gave a faint scream and collapsed to the floor. My Bella would never remember me again...


	4. Memories or No Memories

**Hi! Sry these r always so shprt... i dont have the attention span to make big ones...sry...**

"Bella!" I immediately ran over to her and picked her motionless body up.

"She'll wake when all of her memories of you and your family are gone," Aro said quietly, "You may leave." I nodded and briskly, with Bella still in my arms, left the building.

"Oh Edward," Alice began, but i cut her off with a single icy glance. I was not in the mood to speak to anyone right now, especially not another vampire. Bella, _my _Bella, would never know me again. I couldn't quite tell whether or not this was what I had wanted. now she was not involved in our dangerous lives, right? She was safe. this was exactly what i'd wanted for her. I tried to convince myself that this was all true, but i knew it was not. I knew that this was the greatest pain i'd ever experienced. All the way back home, by car, plane and foot, Alice and I exchaned little small talk. To everyone's surprise, I did not even have the energy to scold Rosalie of how foolish she was or anything of the sorts. I was an empty shell. It wasn't until Charlie's house was only a few miles off when i started thinking about how he would react to the scene. Me, the cruel boyfriend who just dumped Bella all alone in the woods, carrying her limp, unconcious body to the door. Damn it. I was in for a mouthful. When I did reach the house, Charlie's reaction was just as I'd suspected.

"You!" he spat, "You get away from here! What's wrong with my daughter? You better not have hurt her.."

"Relax," i said calmly, "shes merely sleeping. Oh, and Charlie, this particular part is not my fault forI was not there, but Bella apparently slipped somewhere and hit her head rather hard. We don't know the damage, but Carlisle believes, well" I choked, "she may have a bit of amnesia." His face went purple with rage though in his eyes I saw fear for his daugter, a wise man.

" Give her here!" he roared, "Get your horrible, filthy paws off of her!" I ignored him and strode into the house without another word. I swifly went up the stairs and laid Bella on her bed. I tucked her in, kissed her forehead, and like that, I left, planning never to ruin Bella's life again.

* * *

APOV

I curled up on the old warn down couch with my tea on the coffee table and slipped the headphones onto my ears. _Please God, of please let her be safe. _I pleaded to myself. I was drifting off to sleep to the sweet melody of Kristin Chenoweth when i was woken by 3 abrupt knocks on the door. I slipped the headphones of just in time ot hear 3 more thunderous knocks.

"Who ever it is, go away!" I wailed. And then I heard the voice i thought I would never hear again.

"Amelia!" he called in his melodious voice, though it was tinted with rage. And that was all he had to say. I leapt up from the couch. Tea spilled, china broken, furinturew moved as I pushed it out of my way to answer the door. I hastely turned the knob and as soon as I saw his face I collapsed so that I was only supported by the doorframe against my spine.

As usual, he stormed in without asking, ignoring my being slumped against the doorframe. He strode in and turned on his heel to glare at me with cold, but somehow hurt eyes. What happened then all happened so fast. He spun around and cried out and began punching m,y walls and everything, leaving marks, holes, chaos.

"Edward!Edward!Edward!" i cried snapping out of my trance. I rushed over to him, my robe billowing. After screaming didnt work I tried grapping his arm but only ended up gettting rammed into the wall with his fist. I screamed in pain and he seemed to finally realize what was going on.

"Amelia! I..I'm terribly sorry..." I nodded and bit down on my lip.

"I''m...fine...just a bruise...the size of an avacodo...probably." I said in between breaths as I tried to recouperate from the pain. "So, now that we've vitally injured me, can you stop destroying my house? What happened? Where have you been? Wheres Bella?!" At that he took a deep breath trying to stay calm, I guessed.

"She's..." he gritted his teeth. "She has amnesia." At that moment i forgot my pain and cried,

"What! How can she lose her memory? How much does she remember? This better not be your fault or you are gonna be in a lot of trouble, mister!"

"It's not...It is...After she saved me from..well,you know... we were presented in fornt of a council of vampires who decided that the only reasonable way to deal with the information Bella knew was to erase it. We're lucky that they don't know about you." I nearly collapsed at all this. How could this happen? I put my hand out to support myself against the wall. We sat in silence for a long time until i'd finally composed myself. I took a deep breath and staedied myself.

"We have to tell her," I stated. He just looked at me curiously.

"Tell her _what _exactly?"

"How can you not want her to know about how much you love her? I mean, come on! She knew so much! She had a great boyfriend..."

"Thatgreat boyfrined is what got her into this mess!" he cut me off, "Hernot knowing me is exactly what the doctor ordered. She deserves a normal life. She deserves a life without me." he hung his head and slowly wolked to the door, slowly enough that I was able to grab his arm before he was gone again.

"Oh no, you're not doing that again. You cannot just leave her _again_. she may deserve a life without you, but she doesn't want al ife without you! When you left," I paused remembering those hollow times. her grim face, everything, "Edward, that was the worst thing you could have ever done. If you do that again, she may not know why, or she may not even notice it, but you leaving will destroy her all over again: memories or no memories. You have to stay." And with that, our planning began.


	5. Waking Up

**Bella's POV:**

A heavy fog seemed to slowly lift from my mind as I woke up confused and drowsy. I was not in my room in Phoenix, but I knew the room. I looked around. What first caught my attention was the closet. I opened the door and found a trash bag. In it was a car stereo that ad been ripped from the car it had inhabited. A large suitcase was there as well. That I recognized as mine.

"Okay," I mumbled to myself, "When did I move, and where have I moved?" Slowly, I walked out of my room. "Hello?"

"Bella?" was my response. Then an anxious Charlie came dashing up the stairs.

"Bells, when did you get up? Are you okay?"

"Um, I guess. Where am I?" his face became deeply worried.

"Honey, you're in Forks, Washington. You moved her over a year ago."

"What?" I shouted. "I think I would remember that, Charlie."

"Oh no. Oh, I am going to kill that bastard!" he started to mumble.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing, honey. Just go back to bed."

"Dad, I feel like I've been sleeping for days! I cannot go back to sleep!" he opened his mouth to respond but just then the doorbell rang.

"Ugh, what now?" he groaned. He stomped down the stairs and opened the door. In the door way stood a dark red haired girl with a concerned expression.

"Hi, Charlie. I heard about Bella. How is she?" I heard her say. I knew her voice from somewhere…then I hit me.

"Amy!" I screamed rushing down the stairs. "Oh thank god! I don't even remember moving! I'm so lost!"

"Bella?" he voice was relieved but confused too. "If you don't remember moving, then how do you remember me?" I laughed humorlessly.

"Well that's because…well… I don't know…" I didn't even remember _meeting _her but I knew she was one of my closest friends. She sighed and put on a motherly smile.

"Listen, Charlie, I know you're pissed, but he feels so guilty…"

"HE should!" Charlie cut her off.

"Um, hi, I'm still here. Who's he?" they both just stared at me for a moment and Charlie finally but his hand on my shoulder,

"No one, honey." I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. Amy also eyed Charlie oddly. Without taking her scrupulous gaze off of him she murmured,

"Excuse us, Bella." She maneuvered him from the room along with herself.

**APOV:**

I pulled Charlie into the family room.

"Charlie," I hissed, "do you really plan on not telling her about Edward?" Charlie nodded once.

"You bet. He caused too much pain and I'm not going to let her relive that."

"Charlie, you have to tell her! It's her life! He's back! They're in love!"

"Like hell they are!" he shrieked so loudly I was shocked Bella didn't hear. "He left her out there in those woods to die, and that's what happened! She died! My little girl's soul died because that bastard left! Now you have to either promise not to tell her about him or I'll have to ask you to leave." He said his voice lowering. I exhaled quickly, an angry puff.

"Fine then."

I walked over to Bella, kissed her forehead, gripped her shoulder and murmured,

"Bye, Hun, I'll see you later, k?" he eyes looked sad but she nodded. I shot one more raging glance at Charlie and stormed out of the house.

As soon as I got in the shiny Silver Volvo about a block down he asked,

"Well?" I glared at him. He knew the answer already. "Alright then. This will be harder than we thought." He sighed.

"Yep. Now let's get home. We've got plans to make.

**Sry, It was really, really, really, really short! I hoped you liked it though. I'm trying, so please, review!**


	6. Plan B

The next day, I made another attempt to see Bella. Charlie gave a deep sigh.

"Amy…"

"Don't worry," I cut him off. "I won't tell her. I miss her so much though. Please Charlie, can I take her over to my place? Maybe down to La push." I shuttered at the thought of being near my family. At first Charlie appeared skeptical but he finally gave in.

"Alright, she can go. But be careful who you let her around." He said in an exasperated tone. He called her down. She came down fully dressed with her hair in a wet ponytail. I smiled at her as she galloped down the stairs.

"Amy wants to take you over to her place. Maybe even take you to see Jacob."

"Jacob?" Bella asked, puzzled, "Jacob Black?" The pain in Charlie's eyes was unbearable.

"Yes Bella, Jacob Black." I bit my lip, begging for something to break the tension.

"Um, Bella, let's go, okay."

"Oh, sure. Bye Charlie."

We hastily got into my black Scion. As soon as Bella was in I murmured,

"You know, maybe you should have tuned down the appalled thing at seeing Jacob." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well I know he probably wants Jacob and me to be together, knowing how close he is with Billy but…"

"No Bella, it's not that. It's just, Charlie was really happy when you and Jake became friends, so it really hurts him to see you almost degusted by him." I said as I sped down the road.

"Friends?" she scoffed.

"Yea, friends. You and Jake became really close after, after your boyfriend broke up with you."

"What?!" she screamed. "Boyfriend, who?" I bit down on my lip so hard I thought I might bleed. Bella saw how nervous I was. I had promised.

"Charlie doesn't want you to tell me, does he?" I shook my head sadly. "That's who you two have been talking about, right?" I nodded. "Crap." She threw her head against the seat. "You can't tell me anything."

"I'm so sorry honey." She sighed.

"I guess that's what happens when you run off and get freaking amnesia." I looked at her with great concern as we pulled up into the driveway of my cute little abode.

"Hey, I know it's hard, but I have someone here for you." Her eyes filled with hope and confusion.

"Come on," I walked her up to the door, 'you may not remember him, but I know he'll be happy to see you."

**BPOV:**

As I walked into her small kitchen/ dining room I was shocked by the young man sitting at the table reading a small book. He looked up as I let out a small gasp.

"Bella, it's good to see you." He smiled widely. Edward Cullen? I remembered him, that was for sure, but I didn't remember him ever being _happy _to see me. That first day of school had been terrifying. His expression was so grim and desolate then. Now, he seemed to glow with happiness at my being there.

"Oh hi, Edward." Amy nudged me and I sat down in one of the small chairs. "I'm sorry but, are we friends?" His face was full of so much hurt then. Then it formed into a gentle smile. He was gorgeous!

"In a matter of speaking." By now Amy had seated herself next to me.

"We used to all sit together at lunch." She interjected.

"Clearly, you remember none of this so, what do you say we basically start over. You clearly remember me, but not the day I formally introduced myself. That first day was a bit rough. So, hello, I'm Edward Cullen." He tuck out his hand for me to shake. I couldn't help but smile.

"What do you find so amusing?" he chuckled, a sound like music.

"It's just, this is kind of, you know, weird." We all laughed. I had to admit it, sitting here having a good time felt natural and so right. I wanted so to get to know him better, to be with him more. Just then a wave of dizziness hit me like a rock. I put my hand to my head as if to steady my head form spinning.

Everyone's face fell. Edward put his hand on my leg.

"Are feeling well?" I shook my head slightly, but even that sent a new wave of dizziness and nausea.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I should probably get her home." I heard Amy mutter, Her voice seemed so distant.

"Of course," he said softly. UI began to rub my temples.

"Come on, Bella." Amy carefully ushered me out of the house to the car. Once I was there, I crashed.

**Please review. This is probably really short but I hope you like it. I would love to hear what you have to say so please, speak up!**


	7. Revelation

_**Heyyyy. Long time, no see, right? Well, to be honest, I thought no one was reading my story or no one liked it, plus I was kind of embarrassed by my horrible writing, so I quit. But recently I have had more activity which has encouraged me to at least attempt to continue the story. Please enjoy this long overdue chapter. I'll make it as long as I can. ~DGG**_

**APOV:**

I could almost feel the ulcer growing in my gut from the problems Bella's situation was presenting. Currently, she was sprawled in the passenger seat, absolutely passed out. I had had to finish buckling her up after she passed out. The drive back to her house gave my mind time to wander, and dread all that was laid before me. I wondered if Edward would still be at my house when I got home, or if he would go to his _own_ home to mope. I prayed he was making better sense of this whole thing than I was. Why had Bella passed out again? Could she regain her memories? What could we tell her without totally freaking her out?

There were too many questions and not nearly enough answers. Maybe Charlie and Edward had been right. If all this trying to rebuild Bella's memory was hurting her, it might be best to keep her as far from the Cullen's as possible. But what f it was her whole memory? Should she get away from Forks, as well? When she woke up this time, would she remember what had happened? Me? Me…She had remembered me, but she didn't remember moving here or any of that stuff. Perhaps she could remember certain details; after all, she didn't completely remember meeting me, just knowing me. I wondered who else she would remember. I shuddered. We would have to see Jacob, after all. Jacob, like Edward, wondered how I seemed to know everything, making him yet another nuisance. Honestly, I didn't even know how. Dreams. I just had dreams, crazy, scary dreams. Unfortunately, those dreams weren't doing me much good now. Right when I needed them, I've been sleeping perfectly for weeks. I shook my head clear as Charlie's driveway finally came into view. I had hardly parked when Charlie came storming out, anxious to check Bella's condition.

Let me just tell you how pissed he was to see Bella unconscious again.

"What the hell is it with you kids?" he roared. I leaned against the open passenger door as he stormed out to me.

"This time it wasn't anyone's fault. We were talking and then **bam**!" Charlie was now struggling to get Bella's limp form out of the car. I watched calmly from my position for a moment and then rushed forward to hook Bella's other arm around my shoulders as the first was done with Charlie.

"If you are protecting him—"

"I'm not, good God!" I turned to face him, causing Bella to tilt for a moment. I readjusted her, rushed her into the living room, and then turned on Charlie. "Did it ever occur to you that he feels horrible about the whole thing, or that it isn't his fault?"

"If it's not his fault then why is he so guilty?" I threw my arms up.

"Because he's a self-sacrificial, emo freak. It's because he's cares way too much, Charlie. Have Bella call me when she wakes up." With that, I stormed out to my car and drove home in sufficiently sour mood.

When first I got home, appeared to be alone an, while I felt bad for Edward, I was thankful for the privacy. I retrieved my iPod from its dock on the kitchen counter then prepared to volt myself onto the couch, but stopped with a scream when I saw I wasn't alone after all. Edward was stretched out on my couch, staring in melancholy at the ceiling. It was an odd combo of depressing and irritating.

"I'm killing her," he explained. "It's not my fault; you're the only mind for some ways. You're rather loud." He was responding to the tiny flicker of agitation I felt when he read my thoughts instead of listening to my words. I threw my iPod down at him

"Whatever. What are you doing?"

"I'm killing her," he repeated. I sat on the floor in front of him.

"Elaborate, please?" he peered at me from the corner of his eye.

"What do you think it's doing to her brain, all this? What does it take to consistently remove memory after memory?" There was a pause.

"So…we're assuming that when Bella wakes up, more of her memory will be gone?" He must have read in my thoughts all those questions I had had earlier and how his own fit in with them.

"Most likely. If Aro thought she could get any of her memories back, he would have killed her." We both flinched. "I should have known that." The only sound was me, as I anxiously fidgeted into a new position.

"What do we think will be lost?" He sat up now, to face me properly, but rubbed his face with his hands, so his smooth voice was slightly muffled.

"I believe all of yesterday, maybe a little bit of what she has recalled will be gone. That or she won't be able to remember you or that first day." I nodded. While neither option was pleasant, they were likely.

"That was kinda weird, wasn't it? How she still remembered meeting you? Your name, and all that?" He nodded slowly.

"I suppose that never really occurred to me…why did that happen? I thought that the ability would have removed everything."

"Well, even abilities have flaws." He nodded absentmindedly. "Hey,'' I perked up, "Since it's kind of…magic…y…maybe the ability isn't doing any brain damage. It's just doing…"

"Magicky Stuff?" Edward finished for me.

"I'm not great with words." I pouted.

"Believe me, that has not gone unnoticed." I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

Silence filled the small room while we both moped and brainstormed to ourselves. I suppose mine wasn't quite to myself. I'd like to think that my awesome thoughts contributed to many deep, quizzical thoughts of Edward's. It would just make me feel smart. I heard Edward very quietly snort to himself and realized that I maybe should have considered this at another time.

"You've been especially bad about that lately," I snapped. He didn't respond. I grunted, but only more silence followed. Something about Bella's memories intrigued me. The things she remembered were quite random. She could remember meeting Edward, but not talking to him, she remembered being friend with me, but not how. What else was there that she remember but just didn't know about yet? What things were skipped over by the vampire's power, and why? I would think that the goal was to erase every shred of the Cullen's, so why leave in meeting him? And I had been there all along; shouldn't I be gone, too? Then, somehow, it clicked. How I'd missed it, I wasn't sure, but I got it now. I looked at Edward and his look of absolute joy matched mine, but I stopped him from saying anything.

"Just wait for me to say it, Eddy."

"Amelia!"

"Please? Come on! This is my big, smart moment." He rolled his eyes but clamped his mouth shut and waited patiently. I used my revelation voice. "Since your powers don't work on Bella, and neither did Aro's or Jane's—"

"Now wait a second, I never told you about that!" I quickly thought of something else so as not to give away my dreams. I didn't like sharing such personal info. I just shrugged then kept going.

"But powers like your brother and sister's do, so it must be Bella's mind," suddenly a dream from a few nights ago came flooding back to me, with new meaning. "The Amnesia dude's power must have been pretty strong to work, but Bella's stronger, and certain things that stand out come back to her—like our friendship or that first day she met you."

"It's brilliant! You're brilliant, Amelia." Edward's smile was back, full throttle.

"…I think."

"It makes sense, wouldn't it—?"

"I know, I know, Eddy. It makes sense, but we're letting emotions clog logic. We shouldn't plan around this or anything until we've proved it, or something."

"Amy, really, is this necessary?"

"Edward, we don't really have time for trial and error."

"Oh, what's our time limit? I've got forever, keep in mind."

"Yes, you do, but Bella and I don't. Though I doubt that any of this would take _that_ long. But I also don't want to fry her brain before we have a chance to bring her back.

"But wouldn't—"

"Edward, please, work with me here. I really think that we should test this, for more than one reason." Comprehension spread across his features then a dark scowl.

"No. I can't believe you. Such ridiculous…" he grumbled too low for me to make out.

"Edward, Jacob's one of the strongest connections she has, especially since you left. Plus, he's not totally related to you, so there's a chance that seeing him won't send her spiraling into unconsciousness again!"

"No. No, Amelia. That's not why you're doing this. None of that matters to you. You're making up excuses to go see him." My breath caught in my throat.

"What??" I hissed. "You think I _want_ to go down there? To be with those people I hate?"

"Your people..." he interrupted. By now, he had stood and was pacing through the kitchen. I clamored to my feet to go yell at him.

"Not my people! Those are the people I hate! And Jacob Black is no exception. There is no reason for me to like him. He's a child." Edward opened his mouth to protest but I cut him off. "You're paranoid, Cullen. Just because Bella got attached to the Werewolves, you're certain that you're going to lose everyone to them. Well you're not. Chill. Bella still loves you, even after you left. That's right, Eddy, you left. What did you expect when you wanted her to have a normal life? What does normal life mean to you? Never meet new people? Don't befriend people because they hate your ex-boyfriend? That's how you make friends, Eddy: common enemies. You're being outrageous, so calm down. I'm on your side, but like it or not, they're friends. They're friends and in the end, I think it's best for everyone if she sees him again. We can't be like Charlie. We aren't allowed to choose which parts of her life she gets back. " Edward's lips were pressed into an even paler line than usual, but he finally swallowed and nodded. "Good boy, look, we'll talk later. I really have to have some time to myself. I'll call him and talk to him. It's better if you're not here." There was and awkward pause and neither of us met each other's eyes. I didn't know what to do, but I edged forward warily, and wrapped my arms around Edward's stony torso. "She'll be okay, Edward. Trust me." I squeezed a little tighter, though I wasn't sure if he felt it. "We will make her okay, and no matter what happens, she will always love you."

**_Hope that was up to everyone's standards. If there are any questions, conscerns, all that bad stuff, let me know. All reviews are welcome, though. I'm here to learn, so let me fast, I want to thank all my readers/alerters/favoriters who are the reason this story is even going. Muchos Gracias!_**


End file.
